


A story about You and Him

by Shmootzie



Series: Best enemies [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And kills people, Doctor Whump, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, The Master saves the Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is screaming and You cannot ignore it. Apparently His pets are out of comission and He does not shut up.<br/>A week later You decide, bless your two little black hearts, seduce and murder a space ship Captain,steal said space ship and go to save His sorry ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You

You are busy in one of your world domination shames (you are watching Suits and thinking maybe next time you regenerate lovely Gina Torres can be your model to follow and you can kick ass while wearing Chanel) when you hear him screaming.

This is nothing new. He often dreams of burning red hills and screams along 2.4 billion dying children. You hear Him scream and your hearts hurt a little but He always falls silent as He becomes preoccupied with his little pets and saving the Universe. He falls silent and you forget about Him (not really) and go on with your business.  
Truth is that if you wanted you could block Him. But how can you, when both of you are the last ones of your kind? The diminutive piece of your brain that used to be full with billions of whispers now is full of the His ideas, whimpers and screams. And it is ok because of those old fools the only one you ever care about is Him.  
This time He does not shut up, screams for a whole week, and you can´t sleep. He screams in pain, in despair and in regret. Where are His damn monkeys you think as you drink half a bottle of whiskey with some root beer because you really want to sleep and you can´t because He will not shut up.  
Another week and there is little left of Him besides pain. You are drunk, high and with a very handsome human between your legs sucking you dry and fuckity fuck you really need Him to shut up. You come and you snap the fragile human neck because you can, you are high and absolutely furious with yourself for not simply blocking the stupid self-righteous ass out. 

You sober up, take a deep breath and send a telepathic nudge to the mad man´s mad blue box. The TARDIS nudges back and slams without delicacy or consideration, sensations, images and a set of coordinates. When you open your eyes, you are on your knees hugging your sides and the stench of your vomit on your shoes.  
You dress up and leave barefoot, your shoes ruined beyond hope. If you go inside the TARDIS, you will steal a pair of shoes and recover one of your favorite jackets He kept one of the many times you have died. You find the keys of your still dead night one stand and take his ship. (the fact you seduced this particular captain tonight of all nights, was not premeditated and has nothing to do with Him. The Freak is truly gorgeous and even if his mere presence repulses you, he is a good fuck and you are a kinky bastard)  
Three hours later you are doing what you do best. Bringing death and devastation to those fool enough to enrage you. He and you are not really different in this point. You both are ruthless and terrible when someone plays with what is yours. The difference is He is an hypocrite and while you cackle while you blow up the oxygen supply of the ship, that old fool insists in talking and talking, try to negotiate and in the end blows the damn oxygen supply with a solemn face and a mumbled sorry.

Later you will find that the organization you are destroying was a religious order with the sacred mission to bring back the Oncoming Storm to clean the Universe for all that is wrong. Apparently you accomplish these by torturing He into madness. The halls are full with dead guards and priests and you hurry up, your respiratory bypass keeping you awake and alive. 

The TARDIS is singing to soothe her thief while nudging you almost violently towards Him. He is still screaming, still in pain and grief, the madness keep at bay by his conscience.  
You find Him and your stomach drops at the sight of what they have done to Him. He is bonded with chains in a parody of a cross. He is pale and young, younger than any of his previous reincarnations. His muscles are tense and eyes flickering under closed eyelids, dreaming. A mind probe on his head and a mask over his nose and mouth where you can smell sedatives and hallucinogen keep him trapped in his nightmares. He screams and cannot bloody wake up.  
Your hearts beat wildly in your chest, feel like they may burst with anger. With bare hands you tear away the power source of the damn mind probe. His body goes limp like a puppet.

He stops screaming. There is only silence which threatens to freeze you and how the hell can He live with all this silence, all this loneliness? Your lungs are starting to hurt and His lips turning blue, respiratory bypass failing thanks to the drugs and exhaustion.  
The next minutes are all a blur. You try to be gentle while you free Him from all the tubes and chains holding Him. It has been a long time since you have been gentle to anyone. 

(You were so gentle with Lucy until they day you decided to break her. You always break what you love, as a precaution. You thought broken things can´t leave you , can´t betray you, but Lucy prove you wrong didn´t she?)

You carry Him, and it is difficult because He is ridiculous tall (but terrible thin) The TARDIS guide you to the next room where you find her and you rip the chain along a stupid bowtie from the His chest, open the door in the exact moment your burning lungs give up on you. Last thing you remember is falling and using your body to shield Him, two shrieking humanoid forms running towards you.

There is darkness and you are dreaming of endless red fields that are not burning, dreaming about two children running through them as barefoot as you are, laughing and shouting of joy. Dreaming of a warm little hand in yours, pulling along towards the next adventure.  
With your defenses down, instinct and intimacy betray you and for the first time in centuries you link with Him. The moment you do the heavy silence in His psyche breaks with countless conversations, discussions, stupid plans, loud laughter and promises whispered in the night. The darkness behind His eyes dissipates with images of holding hands, sly smirks, bright smiles, enormous puppy eyes and shameless pouting. The diminutive part of His brain that was too silent and alone becomes full with the soothing sound of your two beating hearts.

And even if you are unconscious and out of it, for the first time in a long time, you feel complete.


	2. Thing 1 and Thing 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interlude. You take a peek in the timeline of His pets.  
> Thing 1, is fierce and brave. Thing 1 is the type of companion He seeks; compassionate, self-righteous and looking for his approval.  
> Thing 2 is quiet and reliable. Thing 2 is the kind of person He admires but keeps away from the TARDIS

Timelines are like storybooks. Timelords can learn a lot from anyone they cross with only a glance to it. The thing is, that even if timelines tell the truth, how you interpret it may vary from Timelord to Timelord.

It is considered impolite to look without permission, timelines are very intimate. But you never follow rules, so the moment you awake, still with your eyes closed and His babble like a background music, you take a peek into His new pets timelines.

They have names, but you don`t care so you name them Thing 1 and Thing 2. Blame Doctor Seuss.

Thing 1, is fierce and brave. Thing 1 loves Him even if He breaks Thing 1`s heart, the way He always breaks people: False hope and good intentions. Thing 1 is the type of companion He seeks; compassionate, self-righteous and looking for his approval. Thing 1 is bright on her own right and burns more brighter in her crusade to be worthy for the strange childhood friend that promised to come back. Thing 1, waits for Him, fights for Him and will die for Him.

You hate Thing 1, only because her story sounds too familiar. You both have gone beyond your limits for Him. Both of you have waited for Him to come back. Both of you have been destroyed by your faith in Him (and still, you both love Him)  
You shall break Thing 1`s little neck, spare the Universe from another obsessed heartbroken stubborn monster. 

But Thing 1, has something you don`t have. Thing 2.

Thing 2 timeline makes you raise your eyebrows a little, is messy like all time travelers crappy timelines, but this one has empty spaces that reflect yours, those nonexistent days when Death claimed you. It is also too long for a human being. Freakish enough to make you shiver, but not plain wrong like Captain Freak one.

Thing 2 is a remarkable badass. Thing 2 is quiet and reliable. Thing 2 is patient and has the hands and soul of a healer. Thing 2 is the kind of person He admires but keeps away from the TARDIS. Thing 2 only gets to tag along because Thing 1 loves him.  
Thing 2 loves Thing 1 back and is who keeps her whole. Thing 1 has always been enough for Thing 2. Thing 2 recognizes how bright Thing 1 has always been, even in her failures. Thing 2 is always by her side, no matter who she is. Thing 2 guards her heart and keeps her safe from the Universe and most importantly keeps her safe from Him. This strange quiet man, sees behind the goofy smile, listens through all the babble and recognizes the Oncoming Storm, the coward who runs, and oh Thing 2 understands that Him is not infallible. 

You should wake up, take over the TARDIS, abandon Him and Thing 1 in some forsaken rock and keep Thing 2 as your own pet.

You turn away your Timelord superior senses from their timelines and let yourself relax a little. Your side hurts and you can feel your body healing itself. You need to sleep, heal a little bit more and then decide what you are going to do.

If you will close the connection. If you will even talk to Him.  
If you will kill them all and finally conquer the Universe with the old rust bucket He calls a TARDIS.

You are about to fall asleep again, when the babble stops.

There is a moment of panic from His side. Then surprise.

Then such much happiness and relief, that your hearts break once again.

"Koschei?"

And is not Him, it is not the Doctor. Telephatic voices do not change with regenerations. They always stay the same. It sounds like Tetha. The man who loved you back before the Doctor was born.

"Is it you?" Tetha asks again and you take the decision of what to do next with much less logic and cynicism (fear) than you usually do. 

"Shh, you old oaf. Calm down. You are going to give me headache with so much emotion. It is me"

"Oh. Oh, that is excellent. Hello, old friend"

The emotions that come form him, are enough to repair the tiniest crack in your left heart.

You guess, you have to start somewhere. 

"Hello Tetha"


End file.
